mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Keiko Han
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = | website = }} is a seiyū born on April 5, 1953 in Tokyo, Japan. She attended Tōyō Eiwa Jogakuin, going on to study theatre arts at Nihon University. She gained experience in theater while attending school by obtaining work through Aoni Production, singing the theme songs in productions such as Story of the Alps: My Annette and Kazoku Robinson Hyōryūki Fushigi na Shima no Furōne. Han is a fortune teller of Western horoscopes, and has written several books on the subject. She is employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. She is most known for the roles of Lalah Sune (Mobile Suit Gundam), Saori Kido (Saint Seiya), and Luna and Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon). Anime TV *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (Becky Thatcher) *''Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari'' (Margaret "Meg" March) *''Air'' (Yamomo priestess) *''Anpanman'' (Ramen Tenshi, Oshiruko-chan, Shabondaman, misc. voices) *''Bonobono'' (Araiguma-kun's mother) *''Chōjin Sentai Baratakku'' (Yuri) *''City Hunter'' (Atsuko Kawada (ep.12)) *''Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God'' (Annette Hauser) *''Detective Conan'' (Megumi) *''Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur'' (Lady Guinevere) *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' (Moon Maria) *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Boshin Yuki) *''Ganbare Genki'' (Tomoko Ishida) *''Goldfish Warning!'' (Yurika Sugadaira) *''Joō Heika Petit Angie'' (Angie Airinton) *''Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV'' (Patty Ellington) *''Koguma no Mīsha'' (Natasha) *''Maetel Legend'' (Queen Promethium) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' (Snowjiel) *''Mirmo!'' (Chirumu) *''Mirai Robo Darutaniasu'' (Sanae Shiratori) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Lalah Sune, Icelina Eschonbach) *''Muteki Robo Trider G7'' (Ikue Sunahara) *''Ochame na Futago Kurea Gakuin Monogatari'' (Winnifred) *''Parasol Henbē'' (Kawai) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon'' (Luna, Queen Beryl) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R'' Luna *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S'' Luna *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS'' Luna *'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Luna *''Queen Millennia'' (Yayoi Yukino) *''Saint Seiya'' (Athena, Saori) *''Sazae-san'' (Mitsuko Hama) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Keroro Boss, Kappa) *''Shinzo'' (Rusephine) *''Space Battleship Yamato III'' (Ruda Sharubāto) *''Story of the Alps: My Annette'' (Annette) *''Ultraman Kids no Kotowaza Monogatari'' (Piko) *''Video Senshi Resarion'' (Olivia) *''Wakakusa Monogatari Yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai'' (Elizabeth March (Beth)) Original Video Animtions *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Annerose von Grünewald) *''Prefectural Earth Defense Force'' (Miyuki Ōyama) *''Saint Seiya'' series (Athena, Saori) *''Teito Monogatari'' (Yukari Tatsumiya) Movies *''Air'' (Yamomo priestess) *''Be Forever Yamato'' (Sasha) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Little "Galaxy Wars"'' (Papi) *''Harmageddon'' (Junko Sawakawa) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Overture to a New War'' (Annerose von Grünewald) *''The Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (Chinzhao) *''Locke the Superman'' (Jessica) *''Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow'' (Lalah Sune) *''Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space'' (Lalah Sune) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (Lalah Sune) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R The Movie'' (Luna) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S The Movie'' (Luna) *''The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole'' (Luna) *''Uchū Senshi Baldios'' (Jimmy Hoshino) Video games *''Langrisser I & II - Der Langrisser'' (Jessica) *''Next King: Ai no Sennen Ōkoku'' (Marein Furakkusu) *''Project Justice'' (Yurika Kirishima) *''Saint Seiya'' series (Athena, Saori) *''Tengai Makyou II: Manjimaru'' (Princess Hamaguri, Jakōin Matsumushi) *''Tenkajin'' (Kichō) Other voice over work *''Airwolf'' (Jo Santini (season 4)) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (Vivian Banks) *''Dallas'' (Lucy Ewing Cooper) *''Knight Rider'' (April Curtis) *''Moero!! Robokon'' (Robopī) *''Mahō Sentai Majirenjā'' (Snowgel) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Hiso) *''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'' (Luna, cat form) CD *''CD Theater DragonQuest'' series (I-III Rubisu, IV Rosary) Books * , ISBN 4-257-60003-9, Asahi Sonorama, 2000 * , ISBN 4-04-153401-1, Kadokawa Shoten, 2000 * , ISBN 4-09-310123-X, Shogakukan, March 1999 * , ISBN 4-387-99097-X, Sanrio, December 1999 http://www.bk1.jp/isbn/438799097X?partnerid=02ebookoff/ * , ISBN 4-387-00056-2, Sanrio, September 2000 http://bookweb.kinokuniya.co.jp/imgdata/large/4387000562.jpg Photo books *''Han Keiko'' *''HAN TASTIC'' *''Who Saw the Wind?'' *''TANGRAM'' Other works * (PR video) References External links * Keiko Han at the Anime News Network * Keiko Han at 81 Produce * Charming Dynamite fan site Category:1953 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Japanese people of Taiwanese descent es:Keiko Han fr:Keiko Han ko:한 케이코 it:Han Keiko ja:潘恵子 pl:Keiko Han ru:Хан, Кэйко zh:潘惠子